


50 Shades of Wincest

by Oceansofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, BDSM, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Dom Sam, Dom/sub Play, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, M/M, Making Love, Mild Painplay, Mixed feelings, Romantic Angst, Smut, Sub Dean, Tied-Up Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceansofwords/pseuds/Oceansofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meeting Sam Wesson was completely by chance. He was working late, his computer broke, Sam just happened to be there. How Dean ended up riding Sam that night was beyond him. It just kind of happened, just like Dean calling Sam into his office that morning just kind of happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> So I think this is either going to turn into a series of one-shots between Sam Wesson and Dean Smith, or I'll turn it into a short story. The number of chapters there will be is indefinite for now. Enjoy (;

If Sam thought about it hard enough, he could hear it. The begging, the moans of desperation, the sobs of desire. He could remember the way Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head, how his hips bucked into Sam's touch. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, reached his fingers out just enough to feel for what wasn't there. It was the ghost of last night that got him through the day.

Dean, on the other hand, tried his hardest to forget everything that had happened. When Sam got on the elevator Dean took the stairs, avoiding Sam's eyes at all costs. He didn't have time for this, he was a busy man. Places to be, people to see, you know? He couldn't waste time drooling over the tech guy a few floors down. One night stands happen all the time for Dean, this shouldn't be any different.

***

It took three hours into Dean's work day for that attitude to change. Three hours for him to call Sam's work phone and tell him to come to his office, that it was an emergency. The satisfaction Sam felt when he heard the need in Dean's voice was overwhelming. He could practically see Dean in his office pacing the floor, running his fingers through his hair, loosening his tie; the best part was how Sam knew it was because of him.

When Sam got to Dean's office he was shocked to see Dean sitting calmly in his chair. "Close the door." He rasped. With a closer look, Sam could see Dean's fingers gripping the arm of his chair, knuckles white. Sam smirked to himself but did as Dean said. "You really couldn't wait to call me later?" Sam's voice was laced with arousal and arrogance. Dean hated it. "Stop. This isn't fucking funny." Dean's eyes were black with only a thin circle of emerald surrounding them. He looked pissed, Sam wanted to push his limits. "Stand up, Dean." Sam gave an order, Dean thought he couldn't possibly expect him to listen to everything he says; After a few seconds when Sam didn't budge is when Dean knew exactly what he expected. Slowly, Dean rose to his feet, moving his hands to cover his growing erection. "Dean," Sam smiled an evil smile and looked from Dean's shaky hands to his eyes. Dean knew what that meant. He hesitantly brought his hands behind his back, interlocking his fingers together.

"That's what I want to see, Dean. Perfect submission." The flicker of dominance in Sam's eyes was something Dean could not ignore. "I- Sam, I need-" Dean started, choking on his own words. "Shh, it's okay, baby boy. I know what you need. As long as you're good, I'll give it to you." Sam made his way to his lover, stopping just before reaching Dean's desk. He motioned for Dean to come out from behind his desk, Dean did as commanded. Sam held his sinister smile while sliding the suspenders off of Dean's shoulder. He kept eye contact with Dean and Dean couldn't tear his eyes away, no matter how much he would've liked to. Sam got a firm grip on Dean's tie and pulled him close, lips almost touching, before whispering. "And you will be good, won't you?" Sam's hot breath fanned against Dean's face, making Dean shudder at the proximity. Dean knew not to touch unless given permission, but he almost broke that rule in that moment. He wanted to move Sam's hand from his tie, turn them around, turn the tables. Instead, Dean nodded and let Sam use him however he pleased, like a good little bitch.

"Let's get you out of these clothes, yeah?" Dean knew he was past being able to speak, so he nodded again desperately. Sam began by slowly unbuttoning Dean's shirt. He pulled the fabric back to reveal Dean's nipple, giving himself access. He kissed from Dean's neck to his collarbone, then finally reached his nipple where he sucked lightly and flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud. He finished his treatment by blowing cool air over the wet skin then proceeded to do the same to Dean's other nipple. Dean threw his head back and tried to focus on breathing. 'In, out, in, out. You can do this Dean' He thought to himself. Dean noticed that his shirt was discarded to the floor and his upper body was left naked except for his tie. All the possibilities of what that tie could be used for flashed through Dean's mind all at once.

Sam began to work on Dean's belt while simultaneously littering kisses all over his lower stomach. Dean's cock twitched when he opened his eyes to see Sam on his knees in front of him. Sam stopped all his motions when he saw that. He looked up at Dean through his eyelashes fluttered them, driving Dean to the brink of insanity. "Want it this bad, huh?" Sam mumbled, taking Dean's manhood in his hand through his slacks. Dean groaned at the contact but still made it a priority to give Sam a coherent response. "If I said I want it, would you hold it against me?" Dean cracked a small smile at his shitty one liner. Sam stood up and ground his own cock against Dean's, making them both moan. "I'm going to do much more than hold this against you, baby." Sam breathed out. He locked his lips with Dean and continued grinding. Dean's hips met Sam's movements which forced a deep groan from the back of Sam's throat. Sam pulled back and ordered for Dean to take his pants off. Of course, Dean did as he was told.

Dean looked Sam up and down, frowning when he noticed that Sam was fully clothed and Dean was standing there vulnerable as ever. "What is it? Don't think it's fair that you don't get to see me like I'm seeing you? We'll change that real soon, baby." Sam tangled one hand in Dean's hair and pushed him to his knees. The look of innocence on Dean's face was indescribable. Dean's cheeks were red, eyes bright emerald, and swollen lips a soft pink. Dean's pretty eyes were looking up at Sam in the most desirable way, saying I'm willing to learn what you will teach me. Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair before gripping tight and pulling Dean's head to his clothed cock. "Why don't you help me out a little, princess?" And boy, did Dean's cock jump at that. His adrenaline began pumping once Sam called him a princess. He undid Sam's belt quickly and almost ripped Sam's khakis while sliding them down his legs. Sam chuckled at how eager his boy was.

Dean was submerged in thoughts of the future. He fantasized about how far this could go. He didn't know how much he wanted Sam, he just knew he wanted to ride this out as long as he could. Dean thought to himself that this wasn't the time to start thinking; Sam was in front of him with a hard-on only centimeters away from Dean's lips. He could think about the future another time. 

He planted wet kisses on Sam's clothed dick while toying with the band of his briefs, teasing himself and Sam. Sam's head was thrown back and he was mumbling little warnings to Dean, telling him to be a good boy or not to tease too much. Dean listened, pulling Sam's briefs down. Dean had never actually seen how big Sam was; He had only felt it. A warm feeling rose in his stomach when he actually saw it. He began by licking a long stripe up the underside of Sam's cock, then taking every inch at once. Sam's grip in Dean's hair tightened and he hissed at the sudden action. Dean only gagged, but wouldn't let himself come up until he knew he had to. He hollowed his cheeks and brought his lips up and down Sam's cock. He started slow but in time went faster, forcing noises from Sam that barely sounded human.

Sam looked down to see that Dean was looking back up at him. Seeing Dean with his pretty mouth stretched around Sam's cock made Sam grunt and thrust into Dean's mouth. Dean had spit rolling down his chin and dripping onto his chest. He was absolutely picture perfect. Sam pulled his cock out of Dean's mouth, leaving Dean with a puzzled look on his face. Sam bright his fingers up to Dean's lips, running his thumb over Dean's bottom lip. Sam breathed out praise to Dean and replaced his thumb with the head of his cock. Sam shivered while he teased himself. Dean just sat there on his knees, Sam's tip on his lips, staring up at Sam with wonder in his emerald eyes. He was so overcome with lust.

Dean's mindset had changed so drastically once Sam walked into his office. When he first called Sam he was expecting Sam to fuck him and it be over with, but the second Sam looked into Dean's eyes that morning Dean was ready to do anything Sam asked. Submissiveness was a feeling Dean was writhing in at this moment.

Sam's eyes diverted to the situation in Dean's briefs. Dean was achingly hard, but he knew that Sam would take care of him in time. Dean couldn't help thrusting into the air, needing just a little release. Sucking Sam's dick made him harder than he thought possible. The look Sam was giving Dean like Dean was the only thing Sam ever wanted was not helping with Dean's situation. "Stand up and bend over your desk," Sam commanded, running his thumb over Dean's bottom lip once more. Dean complied, standing with shaky limbs and trying his best to keep his breathing steady. There he was, bent over his own desk with his eyes closed and his cock straining against his underwear. He had never felt so vulnerable. He could hear Sam shuffling behind him but he decided to keep his eyes forward. He figured it might save a little bit of his pride.

Dean felt Sam's presence behind him, hard-on pressing into his rear and strong hands running from his hips to his neck then back again. Dean braced himself; he had no clue what was coming next, but he was hoping it would be him. Dean rutted his ass against Sam's cock when Sam didn't make a move quick enough. Sam gripped Dean's hips tightly, restraining him from feeling any sense of touch other than Sam's fingertips. Dean knew exactly what Sam was doing. Sensory deprivation. There were two problems with this: Dean didn't have time for it (it was the middle of the work day), and Dean could barely handle not being able to feel Sam all over him. 

"Sam, please, oh my god Sam, I need- need something." Dean cried out. Dean couldn't stand being so worked up and not even knowing if he was going to find a release. Sam almost pitied him. He could break the poor boy if he chose to. Sam couldn't be so cruel as to just leave him here, squirming against air with strained groans were emitted from his throat. It was only their second time. Sam's conscience told him to take things slow, or as slow as Dean wanted for that matter. He loosened his grip on Dean and heard an audible sigh from Dean. Sam didn't waste any more of Dean's precious time in discarding his underwear. Dean's cock slapped against the bottom of his desk, forcing a hiss from him. Dean was more than relieved. He probably would've cried if Sam had held him like that for much longer, and crying in front of Sam was not an option at this point. "We won't get into that so quickly, but we will do this." Sam's voice seemed to echo in the small office. Dean's mind went rampant, thinking of all the things "this" could've been. Dean mentally cursed Sam for keeping him in suspense. 

When Dean felt the smooth fabric of his tie brush against the small of his back he sucked in a breath. Sam smirked. He knew that Dean knew exactly what was happening. "Hands behind your back, baby." Sam's tone was sweet, but still held authority. Dean thought he felt vulnerable earlier, but this was a new level of exposure. Sam couldn't help but take in the sight. Dean's legs were spread, his tight hole on display for Sam, wrists crossed over one another, Dean's cheek pressed to the cold glass. The picture in front of Sam screamed submissive. Sam licked his lips before tying his lover's wrists together. Dean blushed and felt it spread down his chest. He bit his lip when he felt arousal erupt in the pit of his stomach. 

"Let's get you prepped," Sam mumbled. Sam brought his fingers to Dean's lips and Dean gladly took all three at once. When Sam pulled his fingers away he gave Dean a few seconds to anticipate when Sam would finally touch him. Dean kept his lip between his teeth. He bit down just a little harder when Sam's index finger began to push into his tight little hole. He tried to ignore the slight burn when Sam started to fuck that finger in and out of him. Sam knew in the back of his mind that Dean was too tight to not use lube, but he also knew that they had to work with what they had. "I'm gonna give you another. That okay?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. He just wanted Sam's cock in him, but he had to get past the stretching to get Sam's cock. When Sam pushed his second finger in he heard Dean hiss in pain. He was so tight, so fucking tight. "I know, I know." Sam cooed. "We just gotta go a little faster than last night. Don't want your boss to catch you bent over taking my dick like a slut, do you?" Dean shook his head no. Sam made a noise of approval. Dean listened to Sam speak filth to him while Sam fucked two fingers into him over and over. Dean didn't even realize that Sam had slipped a third finger in, he was just focusing on the promises of what Sam would do if Dean stuck around. 

Sam pulled his fingers out of Dean, meeting resistance from the muscle and a groan from Dean. Dean heard Sam shuffling in the back but didn't turn his head to see what Sam was doing. Sam laid his belt beside Dean's head on the desk. Dean didn't question it. He knew it wasn't for a punishment, both men knew Sam was going to save that for another day. Dean gasped when he felt hot air hit his hole. "Gonna get you wet so I don't hurt you," Sam stated. He didn't give Dean anytime to prepare for the new feeling of Sam's tongue lick a fat stripe over his hole. Dean moaned out and pushed his ass back to chase the feeling of bliss. Sam chuckled and repeated the action twice more before stiffening his tongue and fucking into Dean's ass with it. Dean could've screamed. "Sam, GOD, fuck! Sa- please, oh God." Dean tried to keep his voice down, he knew he couldn't actually risk anyone seeing him. Sam moaned into Dean's ass, sending vibrations all the way up his spine. He could listen to Dean moan all day. When Sam stopped so abruptly Dean whined out. He knew he had to have Sam do that again sometime. 

Sam grabbed the belt from beside Dean and untied Dean's hands. Dean breathed a sigh of relief, thinking Sam was going to give him the luxury of free hands while they fucked. Dean knew he was very wrong when the belt took the tie's place around Dean's wrists. "What was the point in that?" Dean whined. Sam smacked his hand down hard on Dean's right cheek without hesitation. The force sent Dean on his tip toes. "Take that as a reminder that you're in no place to sass me," Sam warned. He didn't give Dean an explanation, but Dean knew better than to pester him about it. "Open up," Sam instructed. When Dean felt his tie being pulled tight around his head he almost protested. Sam noticed him flinch at the unexpected movement. "You're okay, right?" Dean nodded. It was nice to hear Sam checking on him. Sam tied a knot at the back of Dean's head, catching a few short hairs and hearing Dean wince quietly. 

Dean knew what was coming next, he was anticipating the full feeling. He heard Sam spit twice more; once on his hole and then on his hand to get his dick wet. Then Dean felt the head of Sam's cock push against his tight ring of muscle. He involuntarily bit down on his tie when Sam's head finally got past the muscle. Sam's hand was gripping Dean's hip tight enough to leave purple prints while his other hand was guiding his cock into Dean. Sam bit down on his lip, taking in the hot pleasure. It took the rest of Sam's restraint not to fuck into Dean as fast as he could. He could if he wanted to, but he's not a piece of shit, he doesn't want to hurt Dean. Well, not in a bad way, at least. 

Dean was biting the tie a little harder every time Sam pushed another inch in. There was something about the burn, the stretch, that turned Dean on more than anything. Feeling himself open up for Sam's cock was a sensation he had been thinking about since the first time he had felt it. Sam threw his head back when he bottomed out, taking in the pressure on his cock. Dean was clenching around him like crazy, making Sam moan out. Sam could tell Dean wasn't relaxed. He put his hand on Dean's lower back and rubbed circled into his skin with the pads of his thumbs. 

Dean was moaning out, grinding his ass back against Sam's cock. He desperately wanted some friction on his own erection, but it was hard with his hands bound. He wanted to tell Sam to jerk him off, but the makeshift gag stopped him. "I'm not going to move until you relax." Sam didn't know if that was worse for him or Dean. Dean stopped grinding and tried to relax his muscle around Sam. "Good boy." Sam's voice was low and sultry and it made Dean's cock jump. 

Sam began to thrust slowly at first, just to get a rise out of Dean (which he got, had Dean whining), but he slowly picked up speed. In mere minutes Sam was pumping in and out of his lover at the speed of light. His hands had traveled from his back to pulling his hair to holding his head back by the tie. Dean was in bliss. Sam was hitting his prostate head on with every powerful thrust, making his cock leak precum that was smearing on the underside of his desk. He was still silently praying that Sam would reach his strong arm around Dean's waist and pump him to an orgasm. He prayed that Sam would understand what his whimpers meant. 

Red hot pleasure began to build in Dean's stomach. His moans got louder and his limbs got weaker. His knees could've buckled under him if he would've been just a little farther gone. Sam could feel Dean's hole quivering around him which gave Sam just that much more of a drive to get Dean to cum all over his desk. His thrusts got sharper, making sure to ram into Dean's prostate every chance he got. 

Dean was a writhing mess. His fists were balled up, wrists trying to break free from the restraints. He was meeting Sam's thrusts which made the force on his prostate even more intense. Sam still had his head pulled back by the knot in his tie which was attractive all in itself. Dean felt owned. He didn't know how else to describe the feeling. It was something he'd needed for years, he just didn't think he'd find it with someone he had only met a week ago. When Sam called him a slut he figured he was right. Sure, he'd slept with tons of women, and that alone could probably give him the label of a whore, but he gave himself up to Sam in a week. He barely even knew the guy yet here he was letting Sam fuck him into oblivion. 

Sam delivered a hard slap to Dean's ass just for the hell of it and that was it. Dean was gone, cock spilling onto his stomach and desk with a muffled cry escaping his lips. His breath was coming in short pants as he rode out the blissful feeling. His hole was clenching tightly around Sam's cock. Sam thrust once more into Dean and stilled as he came deep inside of him. Dean moaned partly because of the aftershocks of his orgasm and partly because Sam filling him up felt new and strange and he loved it. 

Sam pulled out and began to gather his clothes. He pulled his briefs up and walked back to Dean who was still bent over, immobile. He undid the belt from Dean's wrists first. Dean thought it would be best not to stand up until he was told to do so. Sam went to untie the tie but stopped himself, pulling Dean to a standing position by the knot. Dean moaned at that and turned to face Sam. He was expecting a straight face and emotionless eyes but was met with upturned lips and a war of emotion in Sam's eyes. 

Seeing Dean with his tie keeping him quiet made Sam's emotions stir to a point where he couldn't find the line between lust and romance. Sam couldn't tell you what he felt for Dean. He wanted to fuck him, that was the one thing that was set in stone. Looking into Dean's sea green eyes made his heart beat a little faster in his chest. He planted a kiss on Dean's forehead. It seemed appropriate. He didn't know that Dean would've given a lot to truly kiss him in that moment, but the intimacy was still something he cherished. "Get yourself cleaned up, Dean. We can go back to yours later, do whatever you want." Sam promised. He flashed one last smile at Dean before finishing getting dressed and walking back to his cubicle. 

Dean didn't even care that Sam had just invited himself over, he was just thrilled that Sam wanted his company. He snapped out of his daydream after a few seconds and immediately went to get his tie from around his head. I am fucked, Dean thought to himself.


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets drunk and spills his guts. Sam is there to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter deals with implied homophobia, referenced child abuse, and alcoholism. If that bothers you, please do not continue reading. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this chapter (: this is loosely based off s3 ep6, Red Sky at Morning.

Dean gave himself a once over in the mirror. Tonight was his sister's dinner party. Why she was having a dinner party, he had no clue. Why he had to go was also unanswered. He and Jo were never exactly close, but he loved her nonetheless, so if she wanted him at her party then he'd go. Jo told him it was a suit and tie event so that's what Dean dressed for. Full tuxedo. He looked like the Penguin in his opinion, but it's not like he was going to know anybody there so he didn't fret too much.

Dean didn't mention the party to Sam at all. He didn't think it was important enough to bring a date, much less Sam. As far as his family knew, he was straight. He intended to keep it that way. Sam would've tried something risky anyways. Having the fear of his boss catching him in the act was one thing, but his family? Dean would avoid that awkward scenario at all costs. He and Sam weren't close enough for him to ask Sam to be his date anyways.

He got to Jo's party and spotted his mother first. She gave a relieved smile when she saw him. Dean noticed her glass of champagne that had just less than a sip left. He thought of asking her how many that made but decided it would be best to just keep her in a good mood. "Hey there, son." Ellen greeted him with a hug. "Hey mom, it's good to see you." They made small talk for a few minutes before Dean went off to find Jo and Ellen made her way back to the bar. Dean just shook his head.

Dean maneuvered his way through the small crowd of people until he spotted Jo at a table just a few feet away. She met his eyes and instantly smiled, waving him to come sit with her and her peers. He began to make his way to ask her what all this was about before a hand rested on his shoulder. Dean turned around, startled at the sudden touch. He took in the sight in front of him. Sam. Dean's eyes went wide.

"What's wrong darlin'? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sam spoke first with an arrogant smirk. Dean didn't say anything, he was just shocked that Sam had bothered to find him. It was fucking creepy. "I knew it was you. Nobody else's ass would look that good in a tux." Dean scoffed at the comment. "Don't objectify me." Sam started to move his hand to Dean's chest but stopped when he looked up and saw Jo right behind Dean. Dean turned around quickly. Anything to change the way that conversation was going.

Jo greeted Dean with a smile but gasped loudly when she saw Sam. "Sam, is that you? Christ, it's been years! You definitely grew up." Jo said with a smirk. She let her hand wander down Sam's chest. Dean stood there wide eyed while he watched the encounter. His sister was flirting with his- well, his person. "You two know each other?" Dean demanded an explanation. He would demand Jo to stop giving Sam the fuck me eyes too, but bit his tongue before a snide remark slipped from his lips. "Sammy here was just a sophomore when I came to his high school as a senior. He used to be the cutest nerd." Jo said matter-of-factly, pinching Sam's cheek. Sam's smile widened. showing off dimples deeper than the Grand Canyon. " _Sammy_?" Dean had to sit down. "Yeah, well, now I"m a tech guy. Not much has changed." Sam ignored Dean's comment.

Sam remembered back to all those years ago, staring at Jo's rugged older brother who was never around for more than ten minutes because he had better things to do than sit around the house with a couple of high schoolers. Sam knew his name was Dean, he knew he was a year older than Jo, and he knew that even though Dean tried to act edgy he still saw the stars in Sam's eyes every time he would come close to Sam.

Dean took a long look at Sam's face. He picked out certain details; starry hazel eyes, deep dimples, awkward smile, shaggy brown hair that had been pushed back with gel for the party. Dismay bubbled in the pit of his stomach. Jo's dorky friend from all those years ago was Dean's secret lover. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Dean mumbled. "Jo, can I have a moment with _Sammy_ here?" Dean had an overbearing grin plastered on his face. Jo told Sam that she would catch up to him later and walked back to her table.

Dean pulled Sam out of the crowd and up a staircase. He hastily opened the door to the nearest room he could find. "You need me to fuck you at the worst times." Sam joked, but Dean kept a straight face. "That's not what this is about." He ran his hands through his short hair. "That was you? You were Jo's only friend?" Dean asked, perplexed over the whole situation. Sam's stomach dropped. Hearing Dean openly admit he knew made Sam uneasy. Sam brought his hand behind his neck and played with the hairs there, trying to distract himself. "I wasn't her only friend, Jo was pretty popular," Sam explained. "But you were the only one to ever come around." Dean felt confused at why Jo would keep the rest of her friends away. Their family was fairly normal, they didn't fight much.

Sam saw it on Dean's face, confusion. Dean himself didn't know how he didn't make the connection sooner. Sam had changed a lot. He definitely hit a growth spurt, broadened out. Dean used to be taller than Sam. He wouldn't have been the one getting fucked if they had gotten together back then. But back then Dean didn't want to take advantage of the pretty little twink that was at his house most weekends. Boy, how the tables have turned.

"I can't believe it took you this long, really." Sam blurted out. He shuffled closer to a distraught looking Dean, placing his hand on the small of Dean's back. "You sure you don't want me to fuck you?" Sam cracked a smile. Dean chuckled lightly and looked up at Sam; something he never would've had to do years ago. "Later," Dean whispered before placing a kiss on Sam's cheek. A blush rose to Sam's face as Dean left him alone in the room. It was the most innocent of kisses, yet it meant a lot to Sam since he and Dean's relationship hadn't been much more than sexual.

Emotional vulnerability flashed quickly in Dean's eyes when Sam had met them. Sam knew the sight was going to stick with him all night.

Meanwhile, Dean had been at the bar since he left Sam alone. He couldn't shake the memories of leaving once he saw Sam at his house. He'd always drive to a girls house, Tracy was her name. Prove to himself that he didn't want Sam by trying to convince himself he wanted Tracy. His father would kill him if he could see him now. Dean's grip tightened as he remembered the first and only beating he ever took. He downed the fifth shot of top shelf liquor, closed his eyes briefly, and went to find Sam. Sam could take his mind off of it. He knew it.

Dean was buzzed, just enough for him to laugh when he was supposed to and act like a functioning member of society when necessary. When he found Sam, he and Jo were reminiscing about their memories of high school. Sam threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. Dean wondered what was so funny.

He locked eyes with Sam, Sam kept his warming smile on his face. Dean could almost feel Sam staring into his brain and reading his thoughts. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and thought of their first night together. Coincidentally, Sam smirked right at him. Dean never knew glances could hold so much emotion.

Sam had a desire, a longing for Dean's lips. He wanted to run his fingers over them, watch them wrap around his fingers, or his cock, he wanted to feel them on his lips. Dean was so soft, and so were his lips. It was a fixation of Sam's. His eyes stayed focused on the different features of Dean's face. His freckles seemed more prominent tonight for whatever reason. His eyes were slightly dull, contrasting the lively green that they usually are.

Jo stood up suddenly and tapped her glass. Dean almost scoffed. She wants to be classy _so_ damn bad. She had a wide smile on her face as she thanked everyone for coming, then went on to explain that she was having a book published. Dean smiled and went to hug her, though he was more than a little disappointed in himself. He didn't even know she was into writing.

The rest of the night was spent happily. Dean made sure he caught up with Jo, he didn't want to spend his whole life isolated from his family. He and Sam didn't talk much after their time in the room, but Dean knew Sam would make up for that later. Dean drank just past his limit, refusing to stand up so he wouldn't stumble around and make a fool of himself.

Before he knew what was happening Sam was helping him to his feet, going on about how he was in no shape to drive. Dean thought that maybe Sam didn't drink on purpose. That maybe he was counting on Dean having to leave with him, but he figured that was a thought for another time. He leaned into Sam's touch. Sam had one arm wrapped around his waist and had his free hand on Dean's chest to try and stabilize him.

Sam stopped walking when Dean started to slip off of his arm. Dean turned to face the blurry reality of a beautiful man in front of him. If Dean focused hard enough he could see how exasperated Sam looked. A mix of annoyance and care could be found in his gaze. Sam just wanted to make sure Dean got home safe and go to sleep, though he knew he wouldn't be that fortunate.

Sam was right. Just as soon as Sam got Dean through the door of his apartment Dean was on his lips. His lips, then his neck, down to his collarbone, unbuttoning his shirt, then finally they made it to Dean's bed. Sam moved his hand to come behind Dean's head before gently laying Dean on a pillow. There was an obvious tent in Dean's pants, but Sam tried his hardest to ignore it.

"Let's get you out of these clothes," Sam said, mostly just to pace himself. He started unbuttoning Dean's shirt since his tie had already been discarded somewhere in Sam's car. Dean had a few tattoos that caught Sam's attention quickly. A tiny rose was just under Dean's armpit, the word _serenity_ in small print and a plain font under his pec muscle, and a cross above his waist. Sam ran his index finger over _serenity_. He wondered who she was. Sam worked Dean's pants down his legs next, subtly touching his knuckles to Dean's thighs.

When Sam left Dean's briefs on, he left Dean confused. Dean let a whine escape his throat when he realized he would not be getting lucky tonight. "You're still out of your mind, Dean. I'm not going to take advantage of you like that." Sam said in reply to Dean's whine. Sam had already stripped himself of his suit when he climbed into Dean's bed with him. Dean rolled himself onto Sam's chest, earning a chuckle from Sam that Dean felt vibrate in his chest.

"Dean," Sam started, bringing his hand up to play with the short hairs on Dean's head. Dean allowed a quiet moan escape his lips. "What were you thinking about earlier? I mean, I've seen you drink, but you got past wasted tonight." If Dean had been sober he would've tensed up, rolled off of Sam, asked him to forget about it. But he definitely wasn't sober, so he sighed and clung impossibly tighter to Sam.

"When we were young- well, younger- you were always over. I could always here you and Jo in her room talking about boys, venting to each other, laughing with each other. I remember she used to paint your nails bright colors. I remember walking into her room with her on top of you once. I immediately thought I interrupted something. Then you sat up with almost a full face of makeup and she turned around with a brush in her hand," Sam felt a blush creep onto his cheeks at the mention of his old times with Jo. "You were small, cute, shy. I liked you. I didn't know what it was with you. I liked the way you looked at me." Dean paused, trying to gather his thoughts. Dean opened his mouth to speak again but Sam beat him to it. "If you liked me so much, why did you always leave the second you saw me?" Sam's voice sounded hurt. Dean ran his fingers up and down the length of Sam's torso. "I was getting there, Sammy," Dean smiled for a brief second at the use of the nickname. "My father, he was a piece of shit, to be blunt with you. Hated everything that was different. You may have met him once, but I think my mom tried to keep him out of the house for the most part. That's not the point, though. I told my mother, in confidence, that I thought of boys in the same way I thought of girls. She told me she'd love me just the same, but sent me back into my room the second I told her. My dad came home that night, drunk as hell, Like, worse than me. Mom told him, and I'll never-" Dean stopped for a moment. Sam felt his fingers tighten on his side.

"Dean, you can stop. Hey, you don't have to keep going." Sam whispered in a comforting tone, draping his free arm over Dean's body in a protective manner. That's how Sam felt, too. He wanted to protect Dean from the drunken memories, from his father. He wanted Dean to feel safer. He felt only two tear drops touch his skin. Dean willed himself to stop.

Dean wanted to lay there in Sam's arms for eternity. He wanted to so badly, but still, he willed himself to sit upright. Sam didn't stop him. Dean made sure his face was clean of any tears and devoid of any emotion, but he didn't have to make a face for Sam to know what he was feeling. He could see it in his eyes. Broken, Dean's eyes held an absolutely shattered atmosphere. Sam glanced at the window in front of them and could see the morning Sun begin to rise.

Dean let out a dry laugh. "He beat me, Sam." And Sam wanted to pull him back into his chest so badly, but he stayed still. "Dean, if you want to talk about this you can." Sam offered. Dean stayed silent for a moment, then quickly shook his head 'no'. Dean glanced at the clock which read, 6:03 AM. "Let's just get some sleep, yeah?" Dean silently prayed Sam would just leave it at that, not ask questions, and that's exactly how it went. Dean fell asleep wrapped up in his lover's strong arms. Sam lay awake, holding the smaller man until he woke up that afternoon.


	3. Maybe I'm a Masochist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tests the waters with Dean's kinks.  
> I was informed that the paragraphs updated weird, but that should be fixed now. Please tell me in any more problems occur. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a noticeably shorter chapter, but I still hope you guys that are still reading enjoy! leave feedback in the comments please!
> 
> (Hella sorry for the typos and grams errors in this chapter, my computer has been glitching all week and grammarly hasn't been working right.)

"How do you want it?" Sam's whisper sent shivers down Dean's spine. Dean was bent over the arm of his couch, the side of his face pushed into a cushion. Sam had his arms behind his back, holding his wrists in place. Dean was in absolutely no place to make a sarcastic remark- but then again, what else was he good for?

 "Wow, I get a choice this time?" Dean had gone past pushing his limits. Sam's grip on Dean's wrists tightened and he brought his face down, close enough to attach his teeth to Dean's neck. Dean gasped loudly at the sudden action. There would undoubtedly be a bruise there. "Not anymore, sweetheart." Sam's tone was taunting. Dean had never heard such dominance in a person's voice. Sam delivered a quick, but hard slap to Dean's right cheek, sending him forward and making his cock rub against the couch. Dean groaned at the sudden feeling. 

He felt Sam's large hand run up his spine much too slow for Dean's liking. Sam's hand reached Dean's throat and he wrapped his fingers around it just as slow. Sam pulling Dean to his level by his throat was all but slow. Dean could've come right then. This is the exact moment when Dean registered within himself that he didn't love a _damn thing_ more than being choked. Sam's lips attached to Dean's ear for a brief moment before reminding him that boys who didn't listen had nothing but punishment coming their way. Dean shuddered at the thoughts of how Sam could punish him. 

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Dean taunted. Sam's grip tightened. "Both." He gritted. Sam removed his hand from Dean's throat, causing Dean to let out a sultry whine. Sam ignored it, though he couldn't deny that the sound went straight to his dick. "Stay right where you are. I mean it, Dean." Sam nearly growled. He left Dean bent over the couch, barely rutting his cock against it so Sam wouldn't notice. Little did he know that Sam definitely noticed, and he would pay for disobeying him in a few short moments. 

Sam returned with one of his leather belts in hand, folded in half. Dean didn't realize what Sam's plan was until he felt the cold leather glide across his ass. Dean gasped involuntarily, and God did Sam like the sound of that. "Stand up," Sam instructed, his voice demanding. Dean did as he was told, and Sam would've smiled if he hadn't been so in the zone. "I'll meet you in the bedroom." 

Dean learned quickly. Sam liked that about him, but in the back of his mind, he always held back just enough to make sure he wouldn't trigger Dean. It had been a week since Dean had drunkenly confessed his memories of his father. They hadn't spoken of it since, and Sam knew that would come back to bite the both of them. Sam didn't know if Dean even remembered. Dean, on the other hand, only wished he could forget. He felt stupid for spilling his guts like that. He had never been the emotional drunk as far as he knew. 

Sam, of course, held up his promise and made his way to Dean's bedroom. He was met with a sight that even Picasso couldn't have given justice. Dean was on the bed, ass high and proud in the air with his hands behind his back and his legs spread. His pretty face was hidden in the pillows, but with a view of his ass like this, Sam realized he couldn't have his cake and eat it too. 

He took a few steps towards Dean, slowly, cautiously, as if he were afraid that if he moved too fast the masterpiece before him would vanish. He reached his hand out to brush his fingertips against Dean's left cheek. Sam thought of Romeo and Juliet as his hand reached to touch someone he was unworthy to possess. 

"Do you understand why I have the belt, baby?" Sam said softly, his brain still yearning to learn every inch of Dean's body frontwards and backward. "I shouldn't have talked back," Dean replied solemnly. "I won't do it again." He continued. Sam purposely ran the buckle of the belt over Dean's balls, making him whimper like something Sam has never heard before. "Now, are you telling me the truth or what I want to hear?" Sam tsked. Dean let out a muffled, taunting laugh. "Of course, I'm sweet talking you, Sammy." Sam could practically hear the smirk in Dean's tone. 

Before Dean could register what was happening, he felt a sharp sting that shot up his spine as the leather hit his ass. He instinctively bit into the pillow, groaning as he did so. After the initial pain is when Dean realized he wanted more. His ass ground back into nothing and Sam watched with lust overcoming his senses. Dean was yearning for a touch, anything Sam would give him, but Sam resisted his urge to fuck him then and there. He had to get Dean begging before he could give him what he wanted. 

"Stay still," Sam ordered. Dean took a deep breath in to prepare himself for the blow Sam would eventually deliver. Sam brought the belt down on Dean's cheeks with more force this time. "Oh God." Dean panted out. His cock hung heavy between his legs and jumped slightly at the sting. Dean's arms began to ache from being held behind his back for so long, but he dared not move them. "You okay?" Sam asked gently, rubbing his fingers across the blotchy red skin of Dean's ass. Dean was thrown off by the change in attitude from Sam, but he still mumbled out, "Yes." Followed by a few short pants. 

Yes was all Dean could think in that moment. _Yes_ , he wanted Sam in him, dominating him. _Yes_ , he wanted Sam to bring the belt across his ass again and again because he had never felt anything so foreign that felt _so damn good_. His sexual pleasure was heightened by the feelings he held in his heart for Sam. He didn't think he would ever forget Sam's starry eyes that maintained their brightness for all these years. Something about those eyes made Dean want to completely submit to the younger man, and that's exactly what he's done.

Sam teasingly ran the belt over Dean's sore cheeks, Dean wincing at the tenderness. Sam repeated the action three more times. This left Dean pushing his ass back, succumbing to his desire to be touched. Anything was better than nothing. Dean had his back arched, ass spread and showing off his puckered hole. Sam took advantage of the position before Dean shifted, pressing his index finger against the ring of muscle. Dean immediately pushed back on the finger and let out a loud mewl. Sam chuckled lightly at Dean's eagerness. The tip of Sam's finger slipped past Dean's muscle and Dean was quick to push back harder. 

Sam wanted to draw this process out. He wanted to have Dean writhing on the bed before he had even finished opening him up. He teased his finger in and out of Dean's hole before removing it completely. Dean whined but was cut off by the, now familiar, burn of the belt slapping against his skin. "Patience," Sam muttered. Sam positioned himself closer to Dean, cock pressing against Dean's sensitive hole. They both groaned at the contact. Sam brought his arm around and placed two fingers on Dean's lower lip. Dean knew what this meant, and he welcomed the digits with enthusiasm. Dean hollowed his cheeks around Sam's finger, making Sam moan out. He lapped his tongue up the length of them and gently scraped his teeth along the top. He sucked on Sam's fingers better than he sucked his cock. Sam snaked his free hand around Deans' waist to grip the base of his dick. He began to stroke lazily and felt Dean melt into the touch he so desperately wanted. Then suddenly, the touches stopped again. Sam pulled his fingers from Dean's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva dripping down his chin and onto the pillow. He was no longer stroking Dean. All was still.

Sam brought his wet fingers up to his own lips, running his tongue along them before finally shoving the slick digits into Dean's tight heat. Dean let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. The feeling of Sam's fingers in Dean, stretching and scissoring his hole open, gave Dean immense relief. "Please, God, Sam. I'm ready, so ready." Dean moaned out. He wanted nothing more than for Sam's cock to fill him up right then, but Sam refrained from doing so. "You're not. You're still tight as hell, Dean." Sam informed his blissed out lover. Dean shook his head and pushed into Sam's fingers. "I want it like this," Dean said in a small voice. That's when Sam caught a glimpse of something he hadn't seen in Dean before. _Masochism_. Sam's fingers stilled in Dean and he brought his lips close to Dean's ear. "You want my cock to finishing stretching that pretty little hole out, don't you?" Sam sultry words went straight to Dean's aching erection. "Please, Sam," Dean answered. Sam kissed the spot just under Dean's ear and a warm feeling spread through Dean's entirety. If Dean hadn't known any better, he would've called it _home_.

Sam grabbed the bottle of lube from Dean's bedside table and slicked his cock up with the substance, then rubbed the remaining lube over Dean's hole. Dean shivered at the cold feeling. "You sure you're ready?" Dean could hear the pure concern in Sam's voice. He genuinely wanted to make sure Dean was comfortable in everything they did and Dean had never felt so cared for and safe.  He nodded and mumbled out his consent before he felt the blunt pressure of Sam's cock push against the tight muscle. Dean groaned loudly. He had never felt so full. Sam slid into Dean with little resistance. Dean felt tighter around Sam due to the slight lack of prepping. The stretch was something Dean enjoyed a little too much. There is a big difference between two of Sam's fingers and his massive cock, as Dean learned. Sam moaned as he bottomed out, so did Dean. 

Something clicked in Sam's mind and he remembered two nights ago. Dean had been drinking again, but this time, Sam was just as wasted as him. Sam had been naked between his lover's legs, planting kisses around Dean's tummy and the occasional kiss on Dean's cock. Dean would hum in delight at those kisses. "I want to tell you something." Dean had whispered. Sam urged him to share the secret that had Dean so giggly. "I- um- I looove to be degraded. Like, in bed, you know?" 

"Such a whore, taking my cock like you were born for this. Like you do it all the time." Sam spat. Dean ravished in the words. His heavy cock twitched at the degrading words. _Sam remembered_ , he thought. Dean blushed fro a split second until he realized that he had no room to be embarrassed with someone who was balls deep in him at the moment. "You're always going to be a slut for my cock, aren't you? Always gonna crave how it feels." And in that moment Sam gave a particularly hard thrust, making white hot pleasure shoot through Dean as Sam hit his prostate dead on. "Holy fuck," Dean borderline shouted. Sam pummeled into Dean at the same angle after realizing what he had hit. "You're going to come untouched for me. Understood?" Sam instructed, continuing his thrusts. Dean nodded obediently. 

After a few more minutes of Sam's forceful thrusts, Dean began to feel the familiar butterflies in the pit of his stomach. The red pleasure was boiling inside of him. Sam could tell Dean was close, he could feel his hole clenching around his cock. Dean moaned out, voice straining as he came harder than he had in the time he had been with Sam. Only Sam could make him feel such immense pleasure. He shouted strings of profanities and Sam hoped he never forgot the sound of those words coming from Dean's sinful mouth. Sam followed shortly after Dean, fucking into him without holding back. 

That night Dean thought about Sam while Sam was asleep beside him. He thought about where they would go, how they would end _if_ they would end. Dean didn't think he wanted what he and Sam had to ever end. All he knew in that moment was that he had never slept better than the times Sam was there with him. 


	4. I Love You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gay love can pierce through the veil of darkness and save the day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains blatant homophobia. But I really hoped you've enjoyed the story, thank you so much for reading. Somebody requested to do something similar to this but with top Dean and bottom Sam and if school doesn't get too stressful then I definitely will get on that. If you have any prompts you would like to request (any ship) just leave it in the comments (:

When Sam pushed Dean against the elevator wall that morning, Dean knew his day at work would be somewhat eventful. He'd been thinking of the encounter all morning. They didn't speak a single word to each other, and they didn't have to. The way Sam's tongue moved against Dean's spoke more than Dean when he had spilled his guts. The look in Sam's eyes when he pulled away held passion that Dean wanted to discover. He wanted to know what hidden wonders were held captive behind hazel irises. He wanted Sam's barriers to collapse and all those emotions drain from his eyes as they come flooding through his mouth. That gaze would be in the back of Dean's mind all day. 

Sam was in a trance for most of his work day, sketching features of Dean's that were permanently seared into his brain. Sam stared at the set of full lips he'd drawn on his notepad with a frown. Nothing Sam ever sketched would ever do Dean justice, but he continued his adventure to his artistic side. Sam truly didn't know what had come over him. Sam analyzed Dean's face when he pulled away from their intense kiss this morning, spending extra time looking into the green of Dean's eyes. Sam wanted to memorize the patterns in Dean's irises,  learn every crease in Dean's soft skin, find a name for the exact color of pink in Dean's lips. Dean was the only thing on Sam's mind. Work wasn't important when he knew a prince straight out of a fairytale was a few floors above him. 

If Sam could see himself, hear his thoughts read aloud, he would laugh at himself. He felt so vulnerable. He felt fifteen again. The only difference between now and then is that Sam had Dean right where he wanted him. He was able to hold him, kiss him, touch him, _fuck him_. Dean was his, even if not completely.

Little did Sam know, Dean liked to think of himself as completely and utterly Sam's. Dean felt like if he were to belong anywhere in life, it was wherever Sam was. Dean never did believe in destiny, but when he realized that his old forbidden crush had found his way into Dean's life once again he thought he might've just been wrong about the whole concept. Sam liked to talk about destiny a lot, and he was starting to convince Dean that a part of, if not his whole destiny was to find his way back to Sam. 

Dean thought back to last night. Sam had his head on Dean's naked chest and a hand resting on Dean's shoulder. He was rubbing his thumb back and forth across Dean's hot skin. Sam's long body was sprawled out, his leg thrown over Dean's legs. "Do you ever think we're meant for more than this?" Sam questioned. Dean let out a light chuckle that vibrated through his chest. "What do you mean?" Dean brought a hand up to tangle his fingers in the younger man's hair. "Like, do you think you'll just always work in the office, live alone in this apartment? Or do you think you're destined to be somewhere else?" Dean could hear the hope in Sam's voice. Sam had hope that _he_ would have something more to his life than working in tech support until retirement and was hoping that Dean felt something similar to that just for the sake of validation. Dean stayed silent for a moment. "I think this is exactly where I'm supposed to be." With those words lingering in the atmosphere, Sam sat up facing Dean. The second Dean looked into Sam's eyes he saw a part of Sam that he recognized. It was the childlike wonder Sam possessed. With Sam's dominating personality Dean had completely forgotten that there was a Sam he knew years before he had met this Sam. "Do you think these stars aligned, resulting in us meeting again?" Sam cracked a smile, only half serious. Dean smiled at Sam's smile. "Honestly, it wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen in this world." Sam's smile grew wider, brighter, at Dean's response. 

Dean was jolted out of his memory by a sudden knock on the door. "Come in," Dean said, voice raised. Dean noticed the short gray hairs on the man's balding head and instantly recognized the man as his boss. "I wasn't expecting you, sir." Dean started to stand but stopped himself when Mr. Adler's hand raised and he mumbled, "Stay seated." With a solemn look on his face. Dean's heart rate sped up but he managed to keep his poker face on. "We need to talk about how much you would like to keep your job here, Mr. Smith," Adler said seriously. Dean felt his chest become tighter at the words. He stayed silent, waiting to hear what Adler had to say. "There's a rumor going around the office and I would like for you to either confirm or deny this rumor." Dean still kept himself silent, looking into Mr. Adler's tired eyes. "Are you gay, Mr. Smith?" 

Dean felt his eyes grow bigger at the question. His lips parted and in that moment all he felt was a boiling rage. "Sir, with all due respect, what does my sexual orientation have to do with how I do my job?" Dean tried his hardest not to sound too offended. Mr. Adler took a deep breath. "Look, all I'm saying is that this company is run by many conservative Christian men, including myself. I just don't think any of us would be too happy knowing a _fairy_ works in our building." With those words lingering in the already heavy atmosphere, Mr. Adler left Dean's office as quick as he could. 

Dean gripped the edge of his desk hard, his breathing increasing drastically over a matter of a few seconds. Two emotions swirled around in Dean's head: Anger and hurt. He reached to grab his phone with haste, immediately clicking Sam's name. 

"Hel-" Sam started. "Sam, come up to my office right now, please." Dean's voice cracked slightly. "Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked with pure concern in his tone on the other end. Sam shuffled out of his chair and walked as fast as he could to the elevator. He knew people were staring but completely disregarded it. "I'm on my way up right now," Sam said before flipping his phone shut.

When Sam entered Dean's office, Dean was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, tie loosened and hair a disheveled mess. Sam wasted no time in getting to Dean and locking their hands together. "Dean, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Sam was looking into Dean's eyes, but Dean kept his gaze held on the floor. "They're trying to fire me because of a fucking-" Dean's voice got louder with every word and he had to pause to try and find a breath to catch. "Adler said he doesn't want a _fairy_ working in his office." 

Sam's heart sunk in his chest, and he could only imagine how Dean was feeling. Sam watched a tear roll down Dean's face and went to wipe it, but Dean swatted his hand away. Dean felt weak, empty and sick all at the same time. He didn't want Sam to acknowledge his weakness. 

"Sam," Dean started, voice cracking. "Please take me away from here." Dean sounded so broken. Sam wanted to fix it. He wanted to do what Dean asked and make him happy and start a new life with him. He didn't even know if he and Dean were at that point in their relationship yet, but he wanted to make him happy. Sam brought his arm around Dean's body and helped him up. Dean felt heavier, like his burdens were truly weighing him down. 

Sam walked Dean to his car, removing his arm from Dean's body when they passed peers, but still keeping a close eye on Dean. His features were stricken with grief: eyebrows furrowed, eyes the dullest shade of green, mouth in the same straight line that it had been since Sam walked into Dean's office. 

When they got to Dean's car, Dean watched Sam open the passenger door for him. He stared up the length of Sam's body, and for the first time his gaze wasn't filled with lust, but it was full of desire. A desire for Sam to love him, to stay with him, _to desire him back._ Dean saw Sam and thought of a white picket fence future complete with a son and dog. "Sam," Dean said under his breath. Sam turned to face Dean with an expectant look on his face. He waited for Dean to say something but instead received an innocent kiss. Dean's lips moved shyly against Sam's, something he had never done. Their kisses weren't innocent, it was just understood between the two of them. But this kiss was pure. It was something Dean wasn't accustomed to. He wanted to feel it with Sam over and over again. 

A part of Dean hoped that people had looked out the window and seen he and Sam's moment. He wanted someone to confront him about the kiss. He wanted to tell Adler to go fuck himself, Sam was more important than a job that he could find anywhere else _with_ Sam. He smiled a small smile at Sam and Sam grinned wide. There Sam goes reading Dean's mind again. "Let's go home. We'll watch a movie. It'll be a fun night." Sam's grin made Dean smile harder. 

When Dean was old and gray, and his grandchildren asked when he knew he was in love with grandpa, he knew his answer would be this moment. Standing in front of Sam with that contagious smile after standing up against his boss's hatred, he thought to himself, _I'm so in love._

_\-----_

Dean was on top of Sam, the both of them just laying like that on the couch. Lazy, mindless kisses had been exchanged for at least an hour. Ted 2 was playing on the TV, but neither of them could pay it any mind. They vowed to watch it again later to pick up on what they missed out on. Sam's shirt was on the floor and Dean had been running his hand up and down Sam's torso. The air around them still had the same innocence lingering in it as earlier that day. Dean didn't consider his actions sexual at all, but more loving. He wanted Sam to feel his love even if Dean wasn't tossing the phrase around every few seconds. Sam could. He knew Dean wanted him completely, heart and all. 

To Dean, love wasn't silent. It was loud, roaring. It demanded to be felt. Dean wouldn't turn this feeling away, no matter what his father, boss, or anybody else thought. It was none of their business anyways. Sam was his, and he was Sam's.

Sam's lips stopped moving and Dean frowned. "I want to give you something," Sam whispered. Dean nodded his head, unable to find the right words. Sam's hands found the hem of Dean's shirt and slowly lifted the barrier as Dean co-operated in removing the layer of clothing. Sam's eyes glanced quickly at Dean's before going back down to stare between them. He unbuckled Dean's belt, keeping his slow pace. Dean stood to remove his jeans. Sam did the same. Sam walked towards him almost cautiously, like he didn't want to scare the moment away. He rested one hand on Dean's lower back, the other coming up to cup Dean's jaw. He pulled Dean into him. Their lips connected again, keeping a steady rhythm. Sam walked Dean backward, knowing exactly how to make  it to Dean's bedroom without tripping. He pushed Dean against a wall on purpose, grinding his midway into Dean's. They both let out quiet whimpers. Sam's hands ended up on the backs of Dean's thighs, the kiss not breaking once. Dean jumped, wrapping his legs around Sam. Dean wanted every inch of space closed between them. 

The two eventually found their way to Dean's bed, Dean now laying under Sam with his legs still wrapped around Sam's waist. He was grinding up into Sam and that was driving Sam crazy. Sam broke the kiss to find the lube that Dean had picked up at an adult store a few days prior. Dean slid his briefs down his thighs. Sam watched with desire in his gaze as he did so. Dean knew it was a different kind of desire than what he had felt, but he was willing to take what he could get. Sam slicked his fingers up. He was taking his time and Dean didn't mind one bit. This wasn't rushed like all of the other times they had been together. Dean loved the atmosphere it created. 

Dean had been so caught up in Sam's lips that he almost didn't notice Sam's finger slip into him. Sam went slowly; Not because he was afraid to hurt Dean, but because he wanted this to last forever. For the first time, Sam believed that Heaven was a real place, and if he hadn't known any better he would've thought he was there right now. A second finger pushed past Dean's muscle. Dean would've winced at the stretch if he hadn't been so caught up in his feelings for Sam. His love was overpowering the pain. He ground down onto Sam's touch. He needed every bit of contact from Sam he could get. He _craved_ him. Sam slipped another finger in, lips moving to Dean's collarbone and sucking lightly. Dean gasped. He basked in the feeling. He wished he could put it into words and keep it in a journal so he could remember how this feels all his life, but he couldn't even describe the heightened euphoria he was feeling. 

Sam whimpered as Sam removed his fingers, but he was  immediately met with Sam's cocked nudging against his entrance. Dean felt small under Sam. He welcomed the feeling because with it came a feeling of security that Dean had only known when he was a child, hiding under his blankets so the monsters wouldn't get him. "Dean, I've never made love before." Sam breathed out. His forehead rested against Dean's. Dean kissed him once before whispering, "I haven't either." Sam had been anxious before Dean said those words. This wasn't something he had time to practice, but he still wanted to make it a memorable experience for Dean. What Sam didn't know is that, to Dean, it felt like the first time. Any time with Sam would be the only times that mattered, but this was something different than fucking. 

Sam watched Dean's eyes as he pushed in. Dean bit his lip. It wasn't a struggle to keep their eyes locked on one another's. Dean took a sharp breath at the intrusion. Sam attached his lips to Dean's once again as his way of saying "Don't focus on the pain, focus on me." Sam's hand came up to cup Dean's jaw for the millionth time that night. He tilted Dean's head up, making Dean's neck more vulnerable. Sam sucked at least four love bites onto Dean's neck and two on his collarbones, one for each, nibbling on the skin there. Dean was writhing below him. The mix of Sam's thrusting hitting his prostate and Sam nibbling on all of his sweet spots had Dean driven simply mad. 

There wasn't as much talking as there normally was. Usually, Sam was vocal, calling Dean his whore, telling him how good he's doing, things like that. But this wasn't about how much of a slut Dean was for Sam's cock, which, for the record, he was the biggest slut for Sam. Dean knew they had the rest of their lives for Sam to degrade Dean the way he liked, but right now just wasn't the time. Right now, Dean just wanted to show Sam how much he meant to him.

Dean began to grind down onto Sam's cock, moaning out noises that would make a porn star blush. Sam was grunting and groaning with every thrust. As they both came closer to their climaxes, the moans and groans only got louder. Dean kissed Sam hungrily as he came untouched, painting their stomachs with white stripes. He was clenching around Sam tighter than Sam had ever felt before. Dean took Sam's bottom lip into his mouth. His eyes were squinted shut, only seeing white for a few seconds. Sam stilled in Dean as he filled him up. He groaned loudly; It was music to Dean's ears. A sound he would replay in his head for days after this. 

Sam placed a chaste kiss to Dean's forehead and went to grab a cloth to clean the both of them up. Sam sucked three more love bites onto Dean's thighs as he cleaned Dean's stomach up. Dean tangled his fingers in Sam's hair, tugging just enough to receive a whimper from Sam. Sam discarded the rag to the floor and pulled the covers over him and his love. Dean played the little spoon. He felt Sam's eyelashes flutter against his shoulder and his breath fan the top of his back, which sent a ticklish feeling to the base of Dean's spine. As Sam fell asleep he left random kisses every few minutes on Dean's shoulder blades. Dean was knocked out not even fifteen minutes later, but he dared not sleep before saying the only thing that had been running through his mind since he kissed Sam at his car. "I love you, Sam Wesson."

\-----

The next morning, Dean and Sam were packing their things. Sam asked where Dean wanted to go and Dean replied with "Everywhere," So that's exactly what Sam planned to do for him, but they had to make a stop first. 

Dean walked into Sandover with his head held high, love bites exposed to the public with Sam's hand in his. They marched right into Adler's office, ignoring his assistant when he warned them that Mr. Adler was busy. If Dean could've captured Adler's face on camera when he saw Dean, he would've. Sam gave Dean a reassuring glance and Dean cleared his throat. 

"I just wanted to let you know..." Dean started. Sam nodded at him. "That I quit. Fuck you Adler, and you can shove your shitty views up your ass." Dean's heart hammered in his chest, but he still said what needed to be said, and he was proud of himself for that. Sam pulled him into a wet kiss that forced Adler's face to contort in horror. With that, Dean was free, and he was free _with Sam._  Dean never remembered a time when his was this happy.

_Fin_


End file.
